


Shopping for Two?

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Molly is out food shopping, Sherlock thinks she knows, he wants her to buy a specific type of crisps, lo and behold who should show up?, oh yeah, poor oblivious Molly, there be smut here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is doing her weekly food shopping when a certain Consulting Detective decides to butt in and tell her that she can't buy the crisps that she wants. Why exactly is this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping for Two?

**Author's Note:**

> I just came back from food shopping for myself (which is annoyingly difficult) and this idea came upon me. Enjoy! hehehehehe ^_^ Sorry, not sorry for rehashing this trope again and again, I can't help it, I just love it so much!

 

\---

Molly absent-mindedly was humming to herself as she slowly strolled down one of the aisle's in Tesco's. She was doing her week's worth of shopping, due to the fact that she would be working for the next six-days straight, and she refused to live off of takeaway. Unlike some other people she knew. A soft snort erupted from her as the Consulting Detective entered her mind, which honestly was a more common occurrence than not. With an overly-dramatised eye roll she reached out for a package of crisps, but was stopped when a much larger and elegantly shaped hand covered hers.

  
"No. No. No. You are not buying those boring, awful crisps again, Molly!"

  
She inhaled sharply and spun about, facing Sherlock Holmes. She tilted her head back so that she could look more directly at him, the heat from his hand on hers slowly ebbing away. She crossed her arms over her chest, keeping her eyes fix determinedly on his.

  
"And who do you think you are to tell me what crisps I will or will not buy?"

  
His eyes widened slightly, a slight smirk coming to his lips. He'd never admit it out loud, but he rather enjoyed it when she stood up to him. No more stammering, and ridiculous blushes. He mirrored her stance, and she raised an eyebrow waiting for his response.

  
"Because I hate those, they taste terrible." He turned about and faced the rows of packages of crisps, before reaching out and grabbing a bag that was on the top shelf. "These are the ones you should buy. I like these." He held them out to her, but she didn't take them.

She gave him a withering look. "Why should I buy the ones you like, and not the ones _I_ like?"

His brow furrowed. "Because I want to have something to eat while I'm at your flat!"

She shook her head, stepped around him and grabbed the original bag of crisps that she was going to get. She continued down the aisle, leaving a sputtering Sherlock in her wake.

"Mo-Molly?!"

"If you want those, buy them yourself!" she called to him over her shoulder.

He twisted his mouth up, perhaps he didn't like this new Molly as much as he originally thought. He quickly followed after her. He managed to stay silent for another aisle, but found that he couldn't when she grabbed a package of plain digestives.

"You're not going to buy Jaffa Cakes? You always buy Jaffa Cakes!" He came to a halt when he realized that he sounded as if he where whining.

Molly was reading the back of a tin and didn't look at him as she answered, "I'm trying to eat less sweet things."

He huffed and stomped back over to grab a package of Jaffa Cakes. When he returned to her side she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Why don't you get a basket? At least if you're planning on getting more things."

He shrugged, and stood waiting for her to move off, determinedly holding onto his crisps and cakes. "Why can't I put them in your basket?"

She chuckled lightly, picking up a jar of tomato sauce. "Because my basket is for the things _I'm_ buying. I'm not going to pay for your food and for mine, I'm not your mother."

She began to walk away.

His lips parted slightly. "Yes but you're my --," he trailed off.

She spun on her heel, facing him. "I'm your what?"

He frowned, glaring at the floor. His eyes then shot up, meeting hers. "Partner?" he questioned, a tinge of hope in his tone.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm your partner in the lab? The morgue? Yeah all right, I help you out and all. I come to Baker Street occasionally to help you with an experiment ... but that doesn't ..." She stopped, realization dawning on her face. "Oh ... you mean ... you mean partner partner."

He humphed. "What purpose does doubling the word hold?"

Molly took a step towards him, and then another. "Sherlock do you..." She took in a shaky breath, taking two more steps so that she was now directly in front of him. "Do you mean that you think, that we're ... together?"

He swallowed. "I thought it was perfectly obvious?"

She stared up at him like a myopic owl. "No. It wasn't."

He exhaled slowly. "I suppose some things are best done traditionally."

"How long?"

"Hmmm?"

"How long have we been ... together?"

He smiled. "Three months, two days, 12 hours and--" he paused to look at his watch, "36 minutes."

She put her basket down onto the floor. "The Jaundice Twins?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the inanity of John's blog title write-up. "Yes."

"That was a--"

"Date."

"So, dinner at Angelo's was...?"

"Yes."

She breathed out slowly. "Sherlock, why haven't you said anything? Especially since ... nothing's happened between us! We haven't even kissed!"

His eyebrows met. "I was waiting for you to initiate all of that! I thought that would be best, to help convince you that this was real, and not another Janine mock-up. Not Good?"

Without saying a word Molly took the crisps and cakes from Sherlock and dropped them into her basket. She then took another step closer to him and wrapped her arms about his middle, snuggling her face against his chest. Sherlock buffered for several seconds before putting his arms around her.

"Does this mean we're not breaking up?"

He felt her giggle more than heard it. He peered down at her as she leaned her head back, she was smiling widely and her eyes were dancing. He leaned down to get closer to her, feeling a thrill of delight course through him as he watched her pupils begin to dilate.

"Can I kiss you now, Molly Hooper?" His voice had dropped to a low timbre.

"Could we--could we perhaps wait? Until we're in a less public place?" she managed to squeak out.

He smiled slightly and tilted his head to the side so that his lips met her cheek. "Of course," he murmured.

She dropped her arms away from him and he too let go of her.

"You're still buying your own crisps though. I'm not spending my money on ones that taste like 'Flame Grilled Steak'!"

He pouted. "But they're delicious!"

"Not to me they aren't." She grabbed two packages of dried pasta.

"Are you going to be making bolognese?" Sherlock asked as he looked in her basket.

"Yes. Why?"

He smiled. "I like it. I think it's better than Angelo's even, but don't tell him I said that."

Molly laughed, and Sherlock's smile widened.

Twenty minutes later they finished their shopping, and yes Sherlock paid for his crisps.

Upon entering Molly's flat Sherlock put down the bags he had been carrying and grabbed her about the waist, crushing her up against him.

"Can I kiss you now?" he nearly growled out.

"The-the shopping! It should be put away--at least what's cold."

He exhaled loudly but released her. Molly's cheeks were flushed a bright pink as she carried the bags into her kitchen. She had only bought a few cold things, so she was done quickly. When she turned away from the refrigerator she jumped, having not heard Sherlock come up behind her. He had taken off his coat, scarf and suit jacket. She swallowed when she saw that he was wearing her favourite aubergine shirt.

"Now?!"

She smiled at his impatient tone. "In here?" she gestured to the kitchen.

He grabbed her hand and led her out into her lounge. "Better?" he questioned, still holding onto her hand.

She nodded and he moved closer to her. Their eyes stayed locked on each others as he released her hand and slowly reached up to tug off her coat. Once it had been removed he tossed it over to a nearby chair. He then unwound her scarf and that too joined the coat.

Sherlock cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing over the apples of her cheeks as he dipped his head down and gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss deepened when he felt her own hand come to rest on his jawline. He dropped one of his hands down to her waist to press her closer up against him as she dragged her tongue across his bottom lip. When he felt her nudge him backwards he stumbled slightly but quickly regained his balance and maneuvered them around the coffee table, before gently dropping down onto her settee.

She giggled against his lips as she straddled his waist, settling herself comfortably on top of him. Sherlock was unable to hold back a groan, as she rocked herself against his growing erection. They parted for breath, his fingertips digging into her waist. She had her hands in his hair, running her fingers through his curls.

"I didn't know that kissing could feel so--," he paused, breathless.

Molly tilted her head to the side. "But you kissed Janine."

He frowned. "Yes, but I didn't know that kissing _you_ would feel so ... wonderful."

She smiled, bumping the tip of her nose against his. "Kissing is not the only thing that feels wonderful."

He groaned again as she rolled her hips, smirking cheekily at him. "Does that mean--," his words were cut off as he breathed in sharply as she gave another roll of her hips. "Does that mean you want to -- right now?"

She laughed, giving him a kiss before saying, "Yes. I think we've both waited long enough, don't you?"

With a low growl he kissed her hungrily. For several minutes they frantically struggled to remove each others clothes. They laid down upon the settee, and as her flesh became revealed to him his hands and mouth began to wander. He nipped, suckled and licked at her skin, reveling in the taste of her. Molly's gasps and moans went straight to his cock, making it ache and twitch against her. She palmed at the leaking head and he swore. He took her breast between his lips, lapping at her pebbled nipple before giving it a tiny nibble. She had her hand wrapped around his length now, stroking him.

"Bedroom?" he murmured around her breast that he still held in his mouth.

"Too far," she whimpered.

"Condom?"

She swore loudly and he chuckled. He released her breast with a soft pop, placed a kiss against her sternum and then sat up. She watched silently as he stood and moved over to the small chest of drawers. His erection bobbed slightly with his movements. He opened the bottom left drawer and took out a box of condoms which he flourished with a cheeky smirk as he strode back over to her.

"You prat! How long have those been in there?" she asked him.

He chuckled as he sat on the settee and opened the box. "Two days after our date at Angelo's." He opened one of the packages and pulled out the condom before proceeding to roll it on.

"Soooo ... not a virgin?" she spoke cautiously.

He didn't turn to look at her until he had finished putting the condom on. "No. I'm not. But I haven't since Uni."

"Oh. So you never, with ...?" she trailed off, her blush returning.

"No," he answered firmly. He stretched himself out along side of her, Molly turned her body so that she was facing him. She brought her hand back down to his cock and began to stroke him once more.

He swallowed, before saying thickly, "Ride me."

Her eyes widened.

"I want you on top of me."

She pulled her hand away from him and slowly sat up. "You sure?"

"Yes."

He moved until he was flat on his back and Molly situated herself on top of him, straddling his waist. The heat between her thighs made his cock give another twitch.

"I suppose I should have made sure you were sufficiently prepared."

She let out a soft laugh before sliding her spread labium along the length of his cock. Even through the condom he could feel how wet she was for him. They moaned in unison. She raised herself up onto her knees and grasped him in her hand, positioning the head of his cock directly at her entrance. She moved her hand away, placing both of her palms onto his chest as she slowly sank down onto him.

"Ohhhhhhh," Molly whimpered. "Fuck!"

Sherlock's hips bucked when he heard her curse. She leaned back once he was fully seated, and he couldn't take his eyes away from the sight of his cock buried in her in wet, pinkness.

"Oh fuck, Sherlock! Fuck!" she whimpered as she began to slowly move.

He watch transfixed as his cock slid in and out of her, the pair of them glistening with her juices. He moved his hand so that he could brush his thumb over her clit and she cried out, quickening her pace on him. Muffling another groan he managed to look up at her. Her head was thrown back, her eyes tightly shut and her lips parted, with a delightful flush across her cheeks. The flush traveled down her neck to her chest. He watched as her breasts bounced in rhythm to her movements on his cock. He gave her clit another stroke with his thumb.

"Molly," he gasped out, "you feel so good. So good! You're so tight and wet around me."

She whimpered and opened her eyes, staring down at him. "Kiss me Sherlock! Please kiss me." She leaned forward, her breasts becoming crushed against his chest. He moved his hands to her hips so that he could now thrust up into her as their lips met.

Their bodies moved together as they continued to kiss, moaning as they parted for breath before delving into another kiss. Sherlock moved his hands until they were cupping her bum. Her moans turned into low whines as she began to move her body desperately against his.

"I'm close, so close!" she cried out.

He kissed her again, picking up the pace of his thrusts. She suddenly cried out his name against his lips and he felt her walls clench around his cock, making her even tighter around him. He stilled his movements, forcing himself to focus on not coming quite yet, wanting to allow her to recover from her orgasm. She was trembling slightly as she lay against him. He pressed his lips to her forehead and she mewled softly. After a few more moments she slowly sat up and stared down at him.

"You didn't?"

He shook his head, then his eyes widened as she leaned back once more and began to ride him, hard. She delved down, taking him fully before lifting herself up until only the head was inside of her. She continued this, giving him a full visual of their connected bodies.

He was the one swearing now, repeatedly. He was holding tightly onto her hips ands swore again when she took her breasts and began to massage and tweak her nipples. He moved his hand foreword so that he could swirl his thumb over her clit, wanting to make her come again, and this time with him. She tilted herself back the tiniest bit further, and dropped one of her hands away from her breasts. When he felt her fingers on his bollocks he groaned and thrust up into her, coming with her name upon his lips. As his hips fell back down to the settee she dropped down upon him and came with a loud moan, her walls clenching around him once more. His cock gave a final twitch inside of her. She fell bonelessly against his chest, unable to hold herself up. The pair of them were trembling. His softened cock slipped out of her and she reached down and took off the condom, tying it in a knot before dropping it onto the ripped package he had thrown to the floor.

They lay silently, struggling to catch their breath. When she began to gently nuzzle at his skin he cupped the side of her face in his hand and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

"That was--"

She hummed in agreement before kissing him. "I think we both need a shower."

"Mmm ... or we could just move to your bed ... for another round?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She breathed out a laugh. "That sounds like a very good idea. I just hope I can walk." She struggled to sit up, and eventually managed to make it to her feet.

"Valid point," he muttered, as he too had a few moments struggle.

They stumbled against each other, laughing into the others mouth as they kissed again. Sherlock blindly grabbed the box of condoms before scooping Molly up into his arms and carrying her in the direction of her bedroom. After toeing the door shut behind them he placed her down upon the mattress before quickly covering her body with his own. They kissed for a time as hands wandered. He then broke apart the kiss and began to move his mouth down her throat, to her chest before suckling on her breasts. He was determined to taste as much of her body as he could. Once he had his fill of her breasts, leaving both nipples a rosy pink he traveled down her stomach, suckling a mark next to her belly button. He nudged her legs a bit further apart with his knees, reaching her trimmed curls. The smell of her was intoxicating.

"You don't have to do that, Sherlock."

He looked up at her. She brought her hand to his hair, brushing it back from his forehead.

"You don't like it?" he questioned.

"Oh, I do. I've just--not had many that could do it all that well. At least not how I liked it."

Sherlock gave her a roguish smile. "Allow me to prove myself then."

"O--ok."

He kept his eyes fixed on hers as he placed his hands on her inner thighs, so that he could spread her labia further apart with his thumbs. He then lowered his mouth until it was hovering directly over her clit. She hitched a gasp as his warm breath ghosted across her. He then slipped out his tongue and gave her clit a direct swipe. Her body shuddered as he repeated the act.

Her eyes fell closed, and her back arched as he took her clit between his lips and gave it a suck. He switched from flicking the nub with his tongue to sucking on it, his cock beginning to grow hard as she whimpered and mewled. He slid a finger into her centre, stroking her before quickly adding a second, while continuing to work his mouth on her. She screamed out his name as her orgasm soared over her, her fingernails digging slightly into his scalp. He gently slipped his fingers from her and gave her clit a kiss before pulling away. Her body was flushed once more, her breasts heaving as she struggled for breath. She surprised him when she sat up and pulled him to her, kissing him hungrily. He hadn't expected her to like to be kissed after where his mouth had been, but clearly she didn't mind. She surprised him again when she pushed him down onto his back.

"Molly, what are you? Oh!" He hissed out a breath when she took his half-hard cock between her lips.

He fisted the sheets as she worked her mouth on him and he was fully-hard within no time. She stroked the base of his cock with her hand as she sucked on the tip, dragging her tongue across him as if he were a lolly. He struggled to keep himself from coming, but her hand and mouth felt so good. He groaned her name as he emptied himself down her throat, and she swallowed every last drop, licking him clean.

She moved and lay herself down beside him, neither one of them taking notice that they were lying with their feet at the pillows. They looked at each other for a few moments before Sherlock reached out and pulled her close up against him. She curled into him and sighed happily.

"How about that shower?" she asked, fighting back a yawn.

"Mmm, in a minute." He nuzzled her ear with his nose.

Molly was just about to drift off to sleep when her eyes popped open. "What was that?" she asked, having heard him mumble something.

He smiled lazily at her. "It was worth the wait."

She smiled sleepily up at him. "Yeah. It was."

They shared a gentle kiss before Molly pulled the nearby blanket over the pair of them. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. Within minutes they were both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are like bread and water to me. Give me sustenance! Feed me Seymour! *ahem*


End file.
